


an apple a day

by afoldedpapermoon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Apple Store AU, F/F, Soulmate AU, gowon is a mess, gowon posts her soundcloud link on all the ipads, olivia is annoyed, olivia works at the apple store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afoldedpapermoon/pseuds/afoldedpapermoon
Summary: hyejoo swears she had never truly felt annoyed until this moment.her nostrils flare as she stares at the screensof the tester ipads— every single one donning the same soundcloud link copy and pasted into the notes app.you’ve got to be fucking kidding.





	an apple a day

**Author's Note:**

> in which the first words your soulmate say to you immediately form on your skin.

hyejoo had been annoyed a countless number of times in her life. 

like when her oldest sister, sooyoung would steal her dance shoes and stretch them out with her monstrous feet— or when her twin, hyunjin who she unfortunately shared a room with would cover the floor in various sketches of a fursuit she was constructing. or when her mom packed up and left her and her sisters alone to chase her junkie, motorcycle-riding soulmate across the country. 

yeah, that was annoying.

but standing here in the middle of the apple store during her shift, hyejoo swears she’s never truly felt annoyed until this moment. 

her nostrils flare as she stares at the screens of the tester ipads; every single one donning the same soundcloud link copy and pasted into the notes app.

you’ve got to be fucking kidding.

hyejoo clenches her fists, body visibly shaking when she feels a hand on her shoulder. she jumps what feels like a foot in the air and turns around to meet the eyes of jeon heejin.

“jesus, hye what crawled up your ass and died?” the smaller girl asks.

heejin had become somewhat of a friend to her over the past year. she was hyunjin’s soulmate— but after what happened with their mother, both hyejoo’s sisters were absolutely terrified of the soulmate system. so predictably, as soon as heejin’s words began engraving on her wrist— hyunjin ran. it had been months since that encounter, and her sister had completely ghotsted heejin since. 

so every day since then, heejin would come into the apple store and beg hyejoo to tell her where hyunjin was. fortunately for her sister, hyejoo was too scared of the ass beating her twin would give her to succumb to heejin’s begging.

“that person came back and posted their damn soundcloud link on every. single. ipad,” hyejoo grumbled. heejin immediately burst into laughter at the murderous expression on the tall girl’s face.

“well the poor thing is clearly desperate, they’ve been doing it at least once a week for a month,” heejin giggled. “maybe we should listen to a song,” 

“absolutely not.”

“no one’s here, come on,” she muses, moving to one of the ipads.

hyejoo grabs her wrist.

“we will not give her the satisfaction,” she says through gritted teeth.

“her? so you’ve seen this person?” heejin asks.

hyejoo had seen the girl a week prior, catching her just as the last ipad was tainted with that damned soundcloud link. but before she could get a word out, the girl had seen the angry stare she was receiving and promptly ran out of the store.

“well? was she cute?” heejin pushes after her friend doesn’t respond.

cute? was the girl cute? absolutely not. that girl was a nuisance. 

hyejoo narrows her eyes even further and grumbles in response. 

“okay, so she was cute,” heejin teases.

she receives her answer in hyejoo furiously stomping away into the back, where she would probably hide for the rest of her shift.

it seems like running away from problems was a common theme in their family.  
———  
“saw your soulmate today,” hyejoo says to her twin from across the dinner table. hyunjin glares at her sister, beginning to stab the food on her plate a little harder than necessary.

“shut up. she’s not my soulmate,” she grumbles.

“technically she is—“ sooyoung starts before abruptly pausing with the icy stare hyunjin gave her.

she raises her hands in surrender. “look you know i hate that shit as much as you two,” she says.

hyejoo stares down at her plate.

her sisters both think she hates the soulmate system as much as they do. she doesn’t blame them. sooyoung had to basically raise two teenagers while she was still a teenager herself. the three of them watching their mom not only leave them, but throw away her career as a surgeon for some patient who’s stomach she had pumped completely destroyed all three of them. but still, deep down inside— hyejoo had hope that maybe one day she would find someone perfect for her. 

that night she’s restless. it’s 3 am, and she has a shift at 8 the next morning, but hyejoo is wide awake, scrolling through her twitter feed. she decides to creep her best friend jinsoul’s page— looking for embarrassing heartbreak posts the blonde had liked so she could send them to her with clown emojis. amid her search, she sees something jinsoul had replied to—a link to a song by someone named “gowon”

@jindori- proud of my baby sis! 

huh. 

she had never actually met jinsoul’s younger sister, as the girl dropped out of school a month into freshman year, and had been apparently making music ever since. she clicks on the link and is lead to an account with the bio ‘eat ass, smoke grass’

hyejoo’s lips turn into a grimace.

she clicks on the first song, entitled “track 11” and the sound of overly auto tuned rapping fills her headphones. the song wasn’t overly good, but for some reason hyejoo couldn’t stop listening. something about the song was extremely charming.

she spends the rest of the night listening to gowon’s discography.

fuck work.  
———  
heejin shows up the next day to be met with the sight of a very sleepy hyejoo standing at the counter— her head swaying as if it was attached to a 100 pound weight. 

“so... does hyunjin want to talk to me yet?” she asks softly, trying not to startle the younger girl.

hyejoo groans loudly. 

“if she wants to talk to you then she’ll talk to you. i don’t even know why you want to be with her so bad; she’s a furry who’s failing every single class she’s taking,” she says, clearly in a bad mood.

“she’s my soulmate, hye.”

hyejoo stares at her blankly in return.

heejin asks her why she’s acting like a zombie, which makes the younger girl launch into a lengthy explanation about how her insomnia lead to the discovery of jinsoul’s little sister— who was apparently a rapper. just as hyejoo quotes to her some of the crazy lyrics the artist had rapped, her co-worker, yerim, enters from the back of the store.

“oh, hey heejin!” the purple haired girl beams. 

damn. hyejoo had almost forgotten that yerim and her worked together on fridays. she forces a tight-lipped smile (her white person smile, as hyunjin called it) at the chipper girl and heads to the back, where she can hide from her.

yerim used to be her best friend. they met in middle school when hyejoo hit some jock who was picking on the smaller girl with a big stick, scratching his cornea. the two were inseparable ever since. every moment from that day, yerim somehow became a part of. she loved her best friend.

until high school, when she realized that she put a lot more weight into those words than the other girl.

and then when yerim found her soulmate in some greasy frat boy, hyejoo decided that she needed to take a step back.

she thinks that maybe jinsoul should take notes on her maturity in the situation.

so the apple store and video games became her life. and that eventually translated into a love for engineering and computer science.

the one thing she can never hate her mother for would always be the intelligence she inherited. 

(or as sooyoung would say, she absorbed all of hyunjin’s would-be brain cells in the womb) 

heejin comes in the back only seconds later.

“you can’t come in here, you’re not an employee,” hyejoo groans.

“well until your sister wants to talk to me i’ll be here every day, so i might as well get access to the shit you do.” 

fair point.

“you need to get over whatever it is with yerim,” heejin huffs, crossing her arms.

hyejoo rolls her eyes.

“you wanna listen to some of gowon’s music?” she asks, trying to change the subject.

and when the two girls are sat on the floor a few minutes later with “gowon x-xcx” blaring through her speaker, she’s really grateful to jinsoul’s mysterious sister.  
———  
jinsoul comes over for dinner on saturday night— much to the dismay of hyejoo. the younger girl had accidentally let it slip that she listened to her sisters song, to which jinsoul apparently gushed to said sister about hyejoo for hours. now, hyejoo was being forced to go on a blind date with the stranger the next week. needless to say, she wasn’t very happy with her friend.

she glares daggers across the table at jinsoul the entire dinner, never once looking elsewhere, resulting in a small pile of food being dropped onto the floor beside her. 

“what the hell is your problem?” sooyoung asks, smacking her younger sister upside the head. 

“that idiot set me up on a blind date with her sister,” hyejoo snaps, pointing her fork threateningly at the blonde across from her.

“so what’s the big deal?” hyunjin asks, eyes glued to the fifa soccer game she played on her phone.

“what’s the big deal? do you people know who i am? i hate meeting new people,” she whines, her scowl turning into a pout.

jinsoul reaches across the table to pinch her cheek.

“aww, don’t worry, baby. wonnie is really sweet i promise,” she coos, cradling the face of the younger girl.

hyejoo’s scowl returns as she pulls away and stomps to her room, burying her face in her pillow.

an hour later after jinsoul had left, sooyoung comes into her sisters room and sits on her bed, petting the younger’s hair.

“you don’t have to be worried, hye,” she whispers.

hyejoo only whimpers in response. the room fills with a heavy silence until hyejoo breaks, lifting her head enough to look at her sister.

“what if she doesn’t like me? what if i embarrass myself?” she murmurs barely loud enough for sooyoung to hear.

“then she needs to humble herself, chae’s the biggest loser i’ve ever met. besides you of course,” the older girl jokes, pulling a smile out of hyejoo.

“sooyoung,” she breathes before pausing a long moment. “what if— what if she’s my soulmate?” she says finally.

sooyoung seems to understand now; hyejoo still had faith in the soulmate system— she wanted to be with her soulmate. not some random girl she’d never met.

“well, then i guess the two of you will create a huge loser aura everywhere you go,” she says.

hyejoo breathes out heavily before burying her face back into her pillow.  
———  
it’s monday when hyejoo drags herself into the store once again. hyunjin kept her up all night demanding the two of them practice taekwondo moves she found in some video she discovered on youtube made in the 90’s. which is why she’s slow to notice the blonde girl creeping in the store.

her vision finally focuses from where she had been staring into space when she sees it;

the girl is moving ipad to ipad copying soundcloud links into the notes app. 

hyejoo sees red.

without thinking she hears herself yelling;

“you little bitch!” she seethes from the counter, causing the tiny girl to stop and turn to her, eyes comically wide. the blonde’s mouth opens to speak before she groans loudly, clutching her wrist.

hyejoo is suddenly a lot more concerned than angry. 

but the girl removes her left hand from her wrist and hyejoo sees it. 

in tiny font, the words you little bitch are forming onto her skin.

the blonde meets her eyes briefly before abruptly turning in her heel and walking out of the store.

okay. that was unexpected.  
———  
hyejoo is sitting alone at a cheap restaurant waiting for her date. she feels utterly pathetic. she had finally found her soulmate and the girl ran off.

now she had a lot more sympathy for heejin.

she had been a complete zombie the entire week, ignoring everyone including her sisters. but the day of her blind date, jinsoul had marched straight into her room and declared that she would go on this date and she would have a fun time.

she’s stirring her drink idly, thinking about how pathetic she is when small footsteps stop in front of her. she looks up only for her mouth to fall agape.

her soulmate; the one who posted her damn soundcloud link on all the stores ipads stood in front of her clutching her phone. 

before she could say anything, the girl started to read,

“l, n, k, g—“ the girl starts, holding up a finger when hyejoo tries to ask what the hell is going on.

she opts to stay quiet until she feels the letters slowly one by one etching into her skin. she clutches her wrist in pain, wincing when the girl continues listing a series of letters for what seems like hours. but finally she stops, and when she looks down at her wrist, she realizes.

the girl was reading out her soundcloud link, letter by letter.

you’ve got to be fucking kidding.

she stares at the girl in shock until suddenly the blonde holds her hand out for hyejoo to shake.

“hey, i’m chaewon, or gowon i guess,” she says, hand still lingering awkwardly in the air between them.

“why did you put that link on all the ipads?” hyejoo blurts, suddenly very overwhelmed.

“at first it was because i wanted more followers, but then i saw you at the counter.. and i just.. decided to keep coming ,” chaewon smiles. 

hyejoo smiles back, and suddenly she feels more at ease than ever.

chaewon sits across from her, a crooked smile on her face. the two sit in silence until hyejoo speaks.

“so.. eat ass smoke grass?” she asks.

yeah, she was going to ask a lot of questions that night.

but when the girl across from her— her soulmate—simply lets out an airy giggle, she decides that she’s really, really grateful for chaewon deciding to annoy her.  
———  
two weeks later, hyunjin is scrolling through her twitter feed looking for heartbreak tweets jinsoul had liked so she can send them to their group chat with clown emojis, (she taught that trick to hyejoo) when she sees a reply by said blonde.

@jindori- soooooo proud of my baby sister and her soulmate!!!!! love u two!:))

attached is a soundcloud link,

—roman re-reloaded-gowon (feat olivia hye)

huh.

where the hell did her sister get the name olivia?

she scrolls further and sees another reply under the link.

@heekieeee- yeah that’s great hye, but can u plssss get ur sister to talk to me???? i’m getting really impatient 

hyunjin groans, but not before making sure to block the girl’s user.  
————  
@heekieeee- hyejoo!!?!?!??? did you get your sister to block me?? now I can’t creep on her!!!! ur the fakest bitch ever!! give me a free iphone x!!! 

@hyejoojoosiwa- my amazing, talented, beautiful, brilliant soulmate is my reward for having to put up with heejin’s dumbass infiltrating my workplace every day to ask about my illiterate sister

@breadjin- @heekieeee: damn bitch i unblocked you!! now get a job! leave my sister alone!

@heekieeee- omg.. wait. 

@heekieeee- @breadjin: please… i’m so desperate… please love me…

@hyejoojoosiwa- @heekieeee: she has soccer practice on the b field at 6. now stop bothering me at work.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao.  
> i’m sorry for how bad this is, but i literally couldn’t get the idea out of my mind.  
> this was originally supposed to be a spin off of a longer and more angsty yvesoul au.
> 
> y’all want her?


End file.
